


The Christmas chaos effect

by Magolima



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Happy Ending, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:33:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magolima/pseuds/Magolima
Summary: Every Christmas movie has a happy ending, but everyone forgets about how chaotic is until that ending come. Now five bands have to survive a Christmas that everything can go wrong.
Kudos: 6





	The Christmas chaos effect

**Author's Note:**

> That is my first fic and english isn't my fist language, so there probably have some errors and feel free to point them, but I hope you can enjoy my work, that's the why I made it.

Today Hello, Happy, World! is reunited for a emergency meeting of at Hazawa coffee to talk about something that Kokoro called "the most ambitious Christmas plan ever."

"So, I called everyone here to explain the wonderful plan that I thought last night." Then Kokoro grabbed a folded up poster. "Everyone is read?"

''Kokoron! I can't wait anymore, say it already!"

So, a huge smile grew up on face Kokoro ''We're gonna make a Christmas party for Santa!" Opening the poster and showing a invitation for a party in Kokoro's house.

The rest of the table fall silent for a few seconds, until Kaoru and Hagumi break the silence.

''What a fleeting idea Kokoro, what better way to honor our loved Santa than a huge party."

"Yes, and we'll still have a chance to meet him, isn't that everyone's dream?"

"C-Calm down guys, we don't even know everything about it yet." Kanon was trying unsuccessfully to keep on these two dummys excitement under control. "Misaki-chan! Help me!"

Seeing all this chaos, Misaki take a shot of her black coffee and sighed. "Kokoro, you really think that make a party to Santa is a good idea, besides, what is the connection between him and the band at the point that emergency meeting is about his party?

''Why do you mean Misaki?" Kokoro blinked multiple times as she doesn't know the why of such question. "Of course is a great idea, because when Santa arrive and see the party for him, obviously he will be so happy that he gonna invite us to ride on his sled, so, we'll play to every person in the world, making everyone happy!"

With such affirmation, Kaoru and Hagumi that once was agitaded now looks like they were about to have a overcharge of something that some people can call "Christmas spirit", but Misaki that is already used to deal with that strange band know that was only a appearance of many dumb ideas in such small time.

"I always wanted to help santa to give presents for everyone!" Hagumi eyes were shining like the Christmas star itself. "Maybe if I bring a bunch of croquettes Santa will come even faster."

''Now I can visit all my kittens around the globe. That gonna be the best day of their lives." Kaoru sounds really convinced that her presence will bring even more happiness for the holiday. "I can't wait to work for the world's global happiness, just like a Santa's dwarf!"

"Dwarf?" The rest of HaroHapi doesn't really understand what kind of connection dwarfs have with Christmas, even Kokoro and Hagumi are confused with Kaoru's words.

"You don't mean, the Santa's elves, Kaoru-san?" Misaki questioned with a face that only express her hopeless towards a certain purple hair fellow.

"Why do you think that Santa have elves? They're not suitable for that kind of work." Kaoru replied. "Unlike elves, dwarfs are incredible in the art of craftsmanship and blacksmithing, combining that with the their great strength, making them the best race to help Santa to craft all the presents. As Shakespeare once said, dwarves are  
strong to endure almost everything, for being maid by Aulë in Melkor era..."

"Wrong author!" Misaki shouted, hoping to keep her sanity intact until the end of that meeting, although be in that band is already enough to suck out everyone's sense of reality, but she's trying her best to keep sane. "I think I need another coffee."  
  
Seeing Misaki in trouble, Kanon couldn't leave all the responsibility of being the voice of reason, that was responsible to keep the band alive until now, into Misaki shoulders. She need to bear that fard too, even if that mean their Christmas plans cancelled.

"Kokoro-chan, I don't think a party for Santa will work." Kanon said with all her confidence. She is determined to convince Kokoro to forget the party idea.

Surprised with the affirmation, Kokoro turned her head towards Kanon. "Why would you think that? it's no doubt a perfect plan!" Grabbing Kanon's hands while expecting some kind of agreement.

Kanon felt a bit pressured by the Kokoro's behavior, but she need at least try. "W-Well, Santa have the whole world to visit in a single night, so he probably won't be able to stop into our party. That's probably the why people don't see when he visit them."

"Is that true?" Kokoro sounded a little bit sad, noticing that what Kanon said was true.

"Yes Kokoro, but you don't need to worry about it, because not coming to our party he will be able to make a lot of people happy." Kanon was trying her best to don't let her friend get sad about it.

"That's right." Misaki nodded, she also don't want that meeting to end into a bad mood. "Somethings in life don't come directly to you. Theres still the fact that Santa is a very busy man, he have a lot of work to do in the Christmas night and the rest of the year he is working with the presents into his workshop."

"Hmm..." Kokoro grabbed her chin and started to process all information that she received, until she notice one thing. "Thanks misaki, you're really a genius to have such amazing idea."

"T-Thanks I guess" Misaki cringed a little bit for being complimented so purely. "Wait... What idea!"

"Guys, thanks to Misaki now I know exactly what we shoud do" Kokoro had a huge smile on her face and was acting like she just had the greatest idea on the world.

"If Santa can't stay to our party, we just need to visit him before Christmas." Kokoro was shivering like she can't contain her excitement. "Pack up you baggages. We're goin to the North Pole!"

"Yaaaay!"

"That really gonna be a fleeting Christmas."

"Fueeeee!"

In that moment Misaki feel something like a shock wandering through all her body. She doesn't know why but she had a presentiment that her body was trying do warn her about how disastrous Kokoro's idea is, but she already knew, when Kokoro get this excited nothing can stop her. There's only one thing Misaki can do now, prey to survive one more adventure with this crazy band that she is a member.

"I have a bad feeling about this idea..."


End file.
